Shintaro Goto
is one of the fictional character in the series of ''Kamen Rider OOO''. He is the leader of the Kougami Foundation's Ride Vendor 1st motorcycle brigade and later he becomes the second primary ''Kamen Rider Birth''. Shintaro Goto Background Prior to the series, Shintaro Goto was a policeman. However, he quit and joined the Kougami Foundation in order to save the world from the Greeed, progressively climbing his way up until he became leader of the Foundation's Ride Vendor 1st Squad motorcycle brigade. Personality While Shintaro assists Kamen Rider OOO, he established a one-sided rivalry with Eiji Hino. Shintaro is incredibly loyal to the Foundation but is wary about Kosei Kougami's choice of relying on Eiji and Ankh, believing that they should not be relied on and only helps them for the world's sake. He has shown an aversion to Ankh for his attitude towards the Foundation and his actions as a Greeed. However, though interested on Maki's proposal for an alternate way for normal humans to use the O Medals' power, he disagreed with the scientist's terms. Shintaro becomes Eiji's ally after taking his words of taking action to heart. To work on his pride he took on a job for Cous Coussier and after some humility became much more suportive. Story Shintaro first battled the Greeed after they were freed from their seal and he was the sole survivor of the group sent to find them. Shintaro begins to assist OOO as the Foundation's representative in his battle against the Greeed. He also gathers information with assistance from Erika Satonaka. Later, he becomes interested in Maki's proposal in finding a way for humans to use the O Medals, becoming an official ally to Eiji and Ankh after taking Eiji's words to heart while losing his first chance to become Kamen Rider Birth. He then becomes waiter and custodian at Cous Coussier. After meeting with Akira Date he was granted the original Birth Buster and has been acting as Akira's supporter and partner in battle. When Akira Date could no longer fight due to the bullet in his head, Goto takes his place as Birth. With the Birth System he fought against the Greeed while also using the Prototype when the complete system was damaged. By the time Date came back, they played major roles in defeating Gamel and fighting against Uva. At the end of the series, Goto returns to the police force. Months later, he is back and fights Kamen Rider Poseidon. He is defeated mercilessly even with the aid of Akira Date. He is hospitalized but he and Akira forced themselves to join fight to defeat Poseidon, but ended up defeated again but the injury isn't bad. Super Hero Taisen .]] He, along with Akira Date (as Birth and Proto-Birth) were trying to rescue Eiji but ended up defeated by Marvelous (as Gokai Red) and Rider Hunter Silva. But later they are seen aiding the rest of the Super Heroes against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum Accel, Double and OOO in Movie War Ultimatum]] Thanks to Kamen Rider Wizard for summoning Goto, he, alongside with Eiji Hino come to aid Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Fourze, and Kamen Rider Nadeshiko along with their predecessors Kamen Rider Double and Kamen Rider Accel. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battride Wars Kamen Rider Birth appears as a Second Rider in the video game Kamen Rider Battride Wars. Abilities Weaponry ﻿As a former policeman and Motorcycle Brigade leader, Shintaro is an excellent motorcyclist and marksman, utilizing powerful weaponry such as firearms to destroy Yummy. The most prominent of his arsenal being the Goto Bazooka, a trademark rocket launcher Goto occasionally uses to potentially harm a Greeed or a Yummy. Later, he replacing his original weapon in favor for the original Birth Buster, a much more powerful weapon that Akira passed onto him. However, he was unable to use the Birth Buster due to its overwhelming recoil. After his training to use Birth Buster, he was able to use the Birth Buster without drawbacks. He inherits the Birth system once Date achieves his 100 million yen goal. Forms Kamen Rider Birth - Birth Day= Birth Day (バース・デイ, Bāsu Dei) is the name for when all six Birth CLAWs units are summoned and attached to Kamen Rider Birth simultaneously. Costing six Cell Medals, it is extremely risky when Kamen Rider Birth activates this combination on his own, as it usually requires Kamen Rider OOO to back him up. This form can also perform a powerful attack called Cell Bash (セルバッシュ, Seru Basshu), where the Breast Cannon fires a powerful energy blast without the expenditure of any Cell Medals - Prototype= Statistics *Height: 199 cm *Weight: 92 kg Ability Perimeters: *Punch power: 3.5 t *Kick power: 8 t *Jump power: 45 m *Speed: 100m/5s Kamen Rider Birth Prototype (仮面ライダーバース・プロトタイプ, Kamen Raidā Bāsu Purototaipu) is the first design of the Kamen Rider Birth System using an early version of the Birth Driver. Its full combat capabilities are not known because it was designed to only operate at 70% power for testing and nearly all of its features are still set up for data collection. The Birth Prototype's design differs from the standard Kamen Rider Birth armor by having a series of markings known as Optical Markers (オプティカルマーカー, Oputikaru Mākā) which include various sensors used in the early test stages, and are a bright red to show up more easily on camera. It cannot access all of the Birth CLAWs units, and is only compatible with the Crane Arm and Breast Cannon. Shintaro Goto first uses the Proto Type system after the production version is heavily damaged in the final fight with Kazari. Later, Akira Date returns to Japan and became the user of the Prototype Version to end the Greeed conflict. The Prototype Birth was badly damaged by Poseidon in Movie War Megamax. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Shintaro Goto is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Birth, his suit actor was . Trivia *Arata Kagami (from Kamen Rider Kabuto) and Goto both started as normal soldiers, were temporarily Riders (Kagami as the second Kamen Rider TheBee, Goto as the second Birth in Movie War Core and later Birth Prototype in the series proper) and later went on to become the main Secondary Rider for their series. Category:Kougami Foundation Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Antiheroes Category:OOO Riders Category:Heroes Category:Secondary kamen rider Category:Rival Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Proto Rider Category:Sniper Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Former Antiheroes